Homunculi at Hogwarts
by fullmetal112
Summary: Post Pride!Ed ending of FMA BBI, and with Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire mixed together, and you get Envy and Pride!Ed going to Hogwarts! What awaits every one in the future of this story? (Shonen Ai level yaoi in this story with Envy and Pride!Ed, if you don't like Yaoi, wizards, or anything like that, than this story isn't for you.)
1. Chapter 1: On Forward! To Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, FMA BBI, or Harry Potter.

I've been wanting to do this crossover for almost a year, so, let me give you guys an idea of what I have in store for this. As mentioned in the disclaimer, this story'll have FMA BBI characters and of course, Harry Potter characters. For the FMA side, it takes place post-Pride!Ed ending. Oh! And Envy and Pride!Ed will be a couple in this story, (There'll be some changes to the backstory of what happened to Al and Roy, though, they'll still be alive in my story) I thought I'd mention that as well. The time period in Harry Potter takes place during the beginning of The Goblet of Fire. By the way, Sloth and Wrath will be the first Anime versions, so Sloth is a homunculi reincarnation of Ed's mother, while of course, Wrath is a reincarnation of Izumi's son.

Pairing: Envy x Pride!Ed

So, here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1: On forward! To Hogwarts!

"I'd like to ask you, Hohenheim, do you mind if we send two of your homunculi to Hogwarts?" Asked the kind and old voice of Dumbledore.

"I'd be willing to, but for what reason?" Said Hohenheim.

"To see if they can learn Magic and to enter them in the Triwizard Tournament." Said Dumbledore, stroking his long beard.

"I'm alright with that. I'll be right back, I'll find some that may be willing to go." Hohenheim said, walking to find two homunculi to go when the time comes.

Greed was out of the question, as he was running his own bar again. Lust was too busy with keeping an eye on Roy Mustang and the military, and getting information for team Homunculi. Gluttony would've just eaten the students, so, nope! Wrath was keep Sloth busy, by wanting to play with her in all of her free time. So, that left two, Envy, and the newest Homunculi, made from the body of Edward Elric, Pride.

"Envy, Pride, could you two please come here?" Hohenheim asked the two.

"Sure. What's up, Father?" Envy responded, walking up to Hohenheim, and as he did that, Pride followed.

"We have an important guest here, and he'd like to know if two homunculi would like to go to a school for Wizards for a year. He mainly wants to know if you can learn Magic." Hohenheim explained, with Envy looking a bit interested, and Pride keeping a blank expression. "So, what do you think?"

"I'm fine with it." Envy said.

"What about you, Pride?" Hohenheim asked the young homunculus.

"...I want...to go...with Envy..." Pride said blankly, keeping his eyes on Envy.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few with more information." Hohenheim said, walking out back to where Dumbledore was waiting.

"So, have you found some volunteers?" Dumbledore asked with a smile under his beard.

"Yes. When should I send them?" Hohenheim asked Dumbledore.

-Platform nine and three-quarters, September 4, 1994-

"There's where you need to go, according to Dumbledore. Go, Envy and Pride. And remember, go under these names, Envy, you'll be known as Will Johnson, and Pride, you'll be known as Edward Elric, got it? One more thing, protect a kid named Harry Potter" He told his homunculi.

"Got it, Chief!" Said Envy, who was in his preferred form, only, he was wearing the Hogwarts sort of robes. Pride was also in the same kind of robes, looking at Hohenheim blankly.

"...Got it...Father..." Pride said emotionlessly.

"Now, just run through that platform, and I'm sure that you'll be fine." Said Hohenheim, pointing at Platform nine and three-quarters.

"Okay. C'mon Pride!" Envy said, grabbing Pride's arm, and then having the two running into the platform, to see the Hogwarts Express train.

"So, this is how we'll get there, I guess. Follow me, Pride." Envy said, walking towards the train.

"...Okay...Envy..." Pride said, following Envy to the direction of the train.

As they boarded the Hogwarts Express, Envy couldn't help but see a kid with messy, jet black hair, circular glasses, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead getting on the train with three red haired siblings, and a girl with curly dirty blond hair, getting on the train.

"Hm...I wonder who that kid with the scar is..." Envy started to say as he took a seat, with Pride sitting next to him.

"You want to know who that kid is, right?" Said a kid with whitish-blonde hair, in a snotty tone. "That's Harry Potter."

"And who are you?" Envy asked the boy with the whitish-blonde hair rudely.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Who may the two of you be?" Malfoy asked the homunculi.

"I don't like this kid..." Envy said in his head. "I'm Will Johnson, and this is my boyfriend, Edward Elric." Envy responded with to Malfoy.

"Boyfriend?" Malfoy asked, looking confused.

"You got a problem with that?" Envy responded in a threatening tone.

"No...I just...have to find some of my friends." Malfoy said, running away from the greatly disguised homunculi, as the were able to pass as both humans and wizards, at least in appearance. They didn't know if they could learn magic, or not, until this particular year.

"Pride, follow me. We need to find Harry Potter's seat." Envy said, getting up from his seat, with Pride following.

"...Okay...Envy..." Pride said blankly.

After bumping into various food carts, they managed to find where Harry and his friends were.

So, the two homunculi took seats where Harry wouldn't spot the two.

Throughout the train ride, both Envy and Pride refused to eat, despite all the food carts moving by them.

"I wonder how this experiment will go..." Envy said in his head, falling asleep, even though he didn't need it. As Envy closed his eyes, Pride, the former Fullmetal Alchemist, cuddled with Envy and said, "...Envy...I...love...you..." and then went to sleep as well.

* * *

Well! That was the first Chapter of Homunculi at Hogwarts! I hope you guys enjoy this start, I know I'm having fun working on this. And yeah, I made it so that both Envy and Pride!Ed love each other, but, it will tie into my plan for future chapters. Oh! And Envy has no idea Pride loves him, especially when he fell asleep on the Hogwarts Express in this chapter, so, I thought I'd mention that. So, I'll continue this soon, I just want to get some work done on You and I as well. My goal here is to write as much like J.K. Rowling as I can, yet, keep my own style in here. Until next time, I'm going on forward! To the depths of my mind for ideas!


	2. Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the material.

I'm glad that people are interested in my take on this sort of crossover, FMA BBI and Harry Potter. A bit of reasoning to why I made Malfoy act like he did in the previous chapter is because I felt like it was part of his character in the beginning of The Goblet of Fire. Oh! And to answer the question, "why does Ed talk like that?" He's a homunculus now in this story, and he has a harder time expressing emotions, so, he talks a bit slower, along with the "..." before he talks, and while he talks. Pretty much, you could say that since he's the homunculus "Pride" now, he's a new person. I just wanted to mention that. So, chapter 2 is here! Let's get to it!

* * *

Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces

"I love you, Envy." Envy heard the voice of Edward Elric say, as the two were enjoying themselves in the woods...

Until Envy woke up an hour after he went to sleep, seeing the body of the former Alchemist in robes holding onto his own robe covered body of his own.

"I see Pride's sleeping, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let him have his body on mine." Envy whispered to himself, stroking Pride's long blonde hair. "He looks like the Chibi, yet, he's so different from him...I'll wake him when we arrive at the school."

After one more hour, the train stopped at a castle that was surrounded by grass, gigantic trees, and a lake, Envy noticed this, and whispered, "Pride! Wake up! We're here!" in Pride's ear.

"...Envy..." Pride said, letting go of Envy, waiting to see what Envy would do.

"How'd you sleep?" Envy asked as politely as he could to Pride,

"...I slept...well...thank you..." Pride said blankly, waiting for Envy to do something.

"C'mon, we've got to get in the school! Follow me!" Envy said, moving as fast as he could, with Pride following him.

"Everyone! Get in a straight line! Hey, I haven't seen you two around before, who may you be?" Asked an old Wizard with a very long beard, circular glasses on his pointy nose, yes, it was Albus Dumbledore!

"I'm Will, Will Johnson..." Envy started saying, until Dumbledore squatted down to Envy's ear, and whispered, "I know that Hohenheim sent you two, you're both homunculi."

"How'd you know?" Envy asked in surprise, with Pride staring at him, thinking.

"First off, I know the work of an Alchemist, and you two diffidently are products of it! Secondly, I requested him to send two homunculi here for the year, that's all I'm saying." Dumbledore whispered, standing in his usual stance, and then he said, "Now, I hope you two do the best you can! Dumbly out!"

"What..." Envy said, clearly confused at how Dumbledore said bye.

"...Envy...shouldn't we...go in..?" Pride asked the confused Homunculus.

"Ahem...yeah, let's go, Pride." Envy said, walking towards the castle with Pride.

As the two walked into the castle, Envy spotted Harry again, and decided to follow him, just to stay on one of their missions.

As the participants for the sorting hat were being sorted, Harry happened to notice a weird feeling about Pride, or as he went by, Edward Elric, as he moved away from the chair, waiting for Envy to be called.

Harry couldn't place the feeling, so, he just ignored it. As Envy got up, Harry felt a similar feeling to when Pride was at the sorting hat, so, he looked at Ron and Hermione, but they were just acting as normal as they usually would.

So, both Envy and Pride were put into Gryffindor, went into year four, and shared the same dorm. They heard about something called the Triwizard Tournament from Dumbledore's announcement before the feast.

After the feast, and meeting Mad-Eye Moody, everyone headed to their dormitories. As the two homunculi got settled, Envy asked Pride, "Pride, I have a question for you."

"...What...is it...?" Pride asked Envy, staring blankly at him.

"If I said 'I love you', how would you react?" Envy asked Pride, as the two took off their robes, and got into their normal outfits

"...I'd say...I...love you...too, Envy..." Pride said, showing real love in his eyes, while keeping a neutral tone in his voice and keeping an emotionless look everywhere else on his face, besides the eyes.

"Really?" Envy responded, shocked.

"...Yes...I would..." Pride said, watching Envy get on one of the beds.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Pride?" Envy asked as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"...Yes...I'd love...to..." Pride said, with a small amount of excitement in his voice.

"Well, you can slide in now, if you want." Envy said, letting Pride slide next to him in the bed.

"I'm going to sleep, Pride. Good night." Envy said, as Pride cuddled with the green haired homunculus again.

"So, this is what love feels like...I almost forgot..." Envy said in his head as he was drifting into sleep, having another dream about his previous lover, Edward Elric, the real Edward Elric, who was never coming back...though, he had Pride, who was nice and innocent, and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Chapter 2, everyone. Yeah, I ended the chapter with Envy and Pride!Ed sleeping with each other, but, in the next chapter, I can guarantee that the next chapter ends on a different note. You see, I write the chapters out in advance, at least for this story, before posting them, so that I have an idea of where I want the next chapter to go. So, anyway, I hope that you readers like what I'm doing, and thanks for checking it out. Until next time, I hope you have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3: Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA BBI and Harry Potter, but I do like writing this. So, here's the deal, the more people that like this, the more I'll update. Oh! And in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Envy'll try to hide his angry side at some of Ron's remarks, since he is trying to at least keep an eye on Harry. And yep, Envy and Pride will be involved in A LOT of rumours, which one will be mentioned in this chapter. And as the story flows, we'll see if the real Ed comes back or not. So, onto Chapter: Intervention!

* * *

Chapter 3: Intervention

"So, our first class is...Herbology?" Envy said to Pride, confused at what that was, and Pride just shrugged with a blank expression.

"Today's not bad...outside all morning," said Ron, with Harry and Hermione, walking to Breakfast.

"Let's go get to Breakfast, Ed. C'mon!" Envy grabbed Pride's arm, and started running ahead of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, aren't those two of the new students?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, as they stopped for a

second, trying to figure out why the two were so...weird.

As Envy and Pride reached Hogwarts' Great Hall.

"Pride, just grab a piece of toast, sit down, and look cute, okay?" Envy told Pride, who responded with, "...Okay...Envy..." and then the two grabbed a piece of toast each, sat down, and a few minutes later, Envy noticed the trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting their breakfast.

"You're eating again, I notice," said Ron, watching Hermione adding liberal amounts of jam to her toast.

"What're they talking about?" Envy asked himself, trying to listen to what the trio was saying. Then, while Envy was thinking, the trio sat down right across the two homunculi.

"Elf rights." Said Hermione to the green haired Homunculi.

"What about them?" Asked Envy, not too concerned about what the young witch wanted to say.

"They're being treated like slaves." Said Hermione, earning sighs from Harry and Ron.

"...Slaves...?" Asked Pride, keeping his expression blank.

"Yes! They deserve better conditions, wouldn't you agree?" Said Hermione strongly, not getting Pride's support, as he only supported, did whatever Envy told him to, and wanted to be with Envy and only Envy.

"Hermione, can't you see that you're boring these two with your talk about house elves?" Said Ron, turning to the two homunculi, and whispered "Sorry about that," to Envy and Pride.

"So, where're you two from?" Asked Harry, looking at the couple, getting the same feeling from watching them at the sorting hat ceremony.

"We're from a place called Amestris. It's pretty far away from England and Scotland." Said Envy, taking a bite of his toast.

"What's it like there?" Asked Harry, trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's okay, I suppose. Right, Ed?" Asked Envy, looking at Pride.

"...Yes it's...okay..." Pride said emotionlessly, keeping his eyes on Envy.

"So, I heard a rumour going around that you two are boyfriends, is that right?" Asked Ron out of curiosity.

"Yeah, we're boyfriends." Said Envy, grabbing Pride and holding the blonde homunculus in his arms. "I love him very much."

"That's not right..." Said Ron, getting cut off by Hermione saying, "Actually, Ron, it doesn't matter if you love a guy or girl, all that matters is that if that couple is happy, and loves each other then they're fine. Love has no gender."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Said Ron, apologizing to Envy and Pride.

"Now, shouldn't we get to Herbology?" Asked Harry, getting up from his seat.

"Yeah." Said Ron, getting up as well.

"Um...could you guys please show us where that is, we're pretty much new here, as you know." Said Envy, trying to let Pride out of his arms now, but the blonde homunculus was holding onto Envy's waist as hard as he could without trying to hurt the green haired homunculus.

"Sure, just catch up when you can, we'll be waiting outside for you two." Said Harry, turning towards the Entrance Hall doors with Ron and Hermione.

"Okay." Said Envy, grabbing Pride's arms, and said, "Pride, we can cuddle tonight, okay? We really need to get to class."

"...Okay...Envy" Said Pride, taking his arms off of Envy's waist, but, before Envy could get up from his seat, Pride gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Pride..." Said Envy, surprised when Pride took his lips off of the green homunculus'.

"I...love you...Envy..." Said Pride, with a hint of true love in his voice,

continuing to say, "...I'll...do anything...for you...to keep...you happy...Envy..."

"Aw, Pride. I love you too." Envy said, giving Pride a quick kiss back, and whispering in his ear, "We better get going, we don't want to keep the wizard kids waiting."

"...Okay...Envy..." Said Pride, still with some love in his voice.

Then, the two homunculi finally got to meeting the two young wizards and the one witch, and headed off to the greenhouse.

* * *

So, jokingly, I put this as the placeholder chapter title: "Snape is a rape Grape!" Haha, rhymes! I don't have any problems with Snape, I sometimes just put these weird place-holding chapter names. Plus, as you read, Snape's not even in this chapter, of course, he'll appear soon, though. Anyway, this chapter ended up using some actual quotes from Goblet of Fire and I wanted to keep the source material in there, so that's why I had those in there. And what I had Hermione say about love is truly what I feel about love, if the couple really does love each other, no matter if they're a couple that's composed of a guy and a girl, a guy and a guy, or a girl and a girl, they should be able to live happily, without being treated like they're not human, because in reality, they are humans. So, until next time, I hope you guys have a good day, or night, or whatever time it is where you live. Take care, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Professor Dumbledore

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the rights to either FMA BBI or Harry Potter, but I can say this, I am in control of the story. (And I'm still trying to keep things as close to the Goblet of Fire as possible, yet have the twist of Envy and Pride!Ed, which, their story will be explained very soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Professor Dumbledore

-Meanwhile, at Central Hospital: Amestris-

"Any word on Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Asked the new Fuehrer, Roy Mustang, who was laying in his bed, asking Commander Hawkeye.

"We have heard reports of someone that looks like him being spotted with the Homunculus, Envy. Though, there's a chance that the Edward we know is dead." Said Hawkeye, trying to stay as neutral as she could.

"I see. From what I remember of that battle, how would he have survived?" Said Mustang, thinking.

"We've also heard reports that Envy and this Ed 'look alike' are at a castle in a place called Hogwarts." Said Hawkeye, reading from the paper.

"How can we get there? And where's Hogwarts, anyway?" Said Mustang, confused.

"First off, it's not easy, you need to be in the right place at the right time. Second, the way to get to Hogwarts is in London, and it's precise location isn't know." Stated Hawkeye, thinking about how to change the subject.

"Hm...okay. We have some research to do..." Said Mustang, trying to get out of bed.

"Sir, you need rest..." Said Hawkeye, trying to keep Mustang in the bed.

-Hogwarts: Care of Magical Creatures-

On the way to Care of Magical Creatures, Envy couldn't get the image from the previous class, having to get pus from bubotubers.

"Disgusting little creatures..." Muttered Envy under his breath, holding Pride's hand on the way to the next class with Harry and his friends.

Then, they finally reached the cabin that belonged to a certain Hogwarts Gamekeeper next to the Forbidden Forrest.

"Will, we're here." Said Harry, snapping Envy out of the thought of the pus.

"Oh. C'mon, Ed." Said Envy, with Pride blankly following along into the cabin after Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Mornin'!" Said a big figured man with a beetle coloured beard, along with beetle coloured eyes said, noticing the two new homunculi students, and went on to say, "I see some new faces. Dumbledore told me about the two of ya, so, who're ya?" The man said excitedly.

"I'm Will, and this is Ed." Said Envy, turning his eyes to Pride. "Nice ter meet ya, Will an' Ed! I'm Hagrid." Said Hagrid, shaking Envy's hand, then attempting to shake Pride's, but Pride just clung to Envy. "Anyway, be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer just try 'em out with a bit of each." Said Hagrid a bit roughly again.

"First pus and now this," Muttered Seamus.

Envy picked up a handful of frog liver, and Pride did the same thing, and lowered them into the crates to tempt the Blast-Ended Skrewts.

"Ouch!" Yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes.

Envy stopping what he was doing, and so did Pride, to see Hagrid hurrying over to Dean Thomas, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" Said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid the burn on his hand.

Envy sniggered silently, with Pride looking at him blankly for a second, then back to looking back to the scene of what happened.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," Said Hagrid, nodding.

Then, a few seconds later, Dumbledore walked in, and said, "Hagrid, I know that you're a bit busy right now, but I need to see Will and Ed."

"'Kay, Dumbledore. See yeh la'er, yeh two." Said Hagrid, waving as Envy and Pride left with Dumbledore.

"What's this all about?" Asked Envy, holding Pride's hand again.

"Well, I've been thinking, you two haven't learned much magic, you're in year four, and pretty much, it's important to know at least some. So, when I have free time, I'll try to teach you two what I know, does that sound good?" Said Dumbledore, entering the castle, holding the Grand Hall door for the two homunculi.

"Yeah, it does." Said Envy, entering the Grand Hall with Pride.

"Now, follow me to my office, and we'll start the first things you need to know." Said Dumbledore, walking to the direction of his office.

"Can we go by our real names in front of you, Dumbledore?" Asked Envy, following the old wizard.

"Sure, I don't mind. What're your real names, anyway?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Envy." Said Envy.

"...I'm...Pride..." Said Pride blankly.

"So, you two were named after two sins. Oh well, that doesn't matter...all right! We're here!" Said Dumbledore, arriving in front of some gargoyles.

"You serious? This where it is?" Said Envy in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"I haven't even said the password. Cockroach Cluster!" Said Dumbledore.

Then the gargoyles sprang to life, and jumped aside, revealing a spiral stone staircase.

"Now, then, up here." Said Dumbledore, walking up the staircase.

"Come on, Pride. Let's go." Said Envy, following Dumbledore.

"...Okay...Envy..." Said Pride, keeping hold of Envy's hand, and following the green haired homunculus.

It was a silent walk up the stairs for the homunculi, neither Envy nor Pride spoke a word, they just followed the old wizard, until they finally reached a door.

"In here, you two. As you can see, I have two new wands on my desk. Take one." Said Dumbledore calmly, pointing to his desk, which surely enough had two wands on it.

Envy grabbed one of the two wands. "Pride, grab your wand."

Said Envy.

"...This one...?" Asked Pride,

as he grabbed the second wand.

"Yes, that wand." Said Envy, switching his wand from his left hand to his right.

"...Got it..." Said Pride, holding the wand in his left hand.

"Now, we shall begin your first session." Said Dumbledore, flicking his wand, and then two desks appeared.

* * *

That was Chapter 4! I thought it would be interesting to have Dumbledore being a mentor for Envy and Pride in learning what they missed, because well, they're in year four, this is their first year, yet, it would be important for them to at least try to learn what they can. Due to them being Homunculi, who knows if they'll be able to learn magic or not, but we'll find out as the story goes on. Oh! And I thought it would be interesting to have Mustang and Hawkeye in the beginning. I mean, we needed to know how they're doing. Don't worry, we'll see how Al's doing soon. Until next time, I hope that your days are going good.


	5. Chapter 5: Suspicion

Disclaimer: We know how it all goes, I'm guessing. I don't own the rights to FMA, FMA BBI, or Harry Potter. Now, onto Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicion

-After Dumbledore's lesson with Envy and Pride-

Envy and Pride's first lesson ended up a bit unexpected. The two didn't manage to get

one spark out of their wands, spending their last normal morning class into lunch,

which led to Dumbledore to say, "Don't worry, you two, you might be able to learn

something soon, it just takes practice."

"Professor Dumbledore," Said the voice of Severus Snape, with the figure walking into

the office. "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Severus. Will, Ed, you can go now. We'll come back to this some other time."

Said Dumbledore, motioning them to go out the door.

"Got it." Said Envy, walking out of the office, past Snape, with Pride following him.

"Looks like we have lunch now." Said Envy, as the two reached the entrance hall, they heard Harry say, "You know your mother,Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?" The two Homunculi saw that Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink, and Envy chuckled quietly enough so that Pride didn't hear him.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then." Said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

Envy jumped slightly, and Pride copied, while several people screamed — Envy looked

around, trying to find the source of the BANG, then there was a second BANG, and a

roar echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Envy looked around again, and found the source of the voice. It was non other than

Mad-Eye Moody.

Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing

right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly

where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody, even Envy and Pride but

Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry — at least, his normal

eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Geez..." Said Envy, listening in on what Moody was about to say to Harry.

"Did he get you?" Moody's low and gravelly voice growled.

"No," Said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave — what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you — him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who

had just frozen, about to pick up the ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was

Magical, and could see out of the back of his head.

"...What...do you...think of...that, Envy...?" Asked Pride blankly to his Boyfriend.

"I guess that's cool." Envy said, with a bit of confusion in his voice, then he went back

to watching the scene.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified

squeak and took off, streaking towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" Roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten

feet in the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like People who attack when their opponent's back's turned," Growled Moody

as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly,

scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never — do — that — again—" Said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the

stone floor and bounced upward.

Envy had to push himself not to laugh hysterically, so, he decided to hold Pride's hand,

and just watch the action, yet, try to turn his emotions more into a neutral state.

"Professor Moody!" Said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of

books.

"Hello, Professor McGongall," Said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What — what are you doing?" Said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the

bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching" Said Moody.

"Teach — Moody, is that a student?" Shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling

out of her arms.

"Yep." Said Moody.

There, Envy lost control of his laughter, and laughed as Professor McGonagall,

transformed the ferret back into Draco Malfoy, who was lying on the floor, with his

sleek blonde hair over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," Said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

While Moody and Malfoy were talking, a few seconds later, Moody took Malfoy off towards the dungeons, Envy and Pride walked to the Gryffindor table, without any food, close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't talk to me," Envy heard Ron say to his friends.

"Why not?" Said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," Said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..."

Then Ron noticed Envy and Pride, and said "Oh! Hey, Ed! Will! If you want to, you can come and sit across from us, if you want to."

"Sure, I guess we can." Said Envy in a bored tone, still holding Pride's hand, moving from where he and his boyfriend were sitting, to across where the Trio was sitting.

"That was crazy." Said Envy with a tad bit of laughter back in his voice.

Harry felt that feeling once again, the same one from the previous encounters he had with these two new students. He knew something was off about them, he kept getting this one feeling in front of them, it was of discomfort and uneasiness.

Harry thought about telling Hermione and Ron after classes are done for the day about, but he knew he'd probably be told to tell Sirius through a note, and Dumbledore. So, Harry tried his best to ignore the feeling, and keep on going with his day like usual.

"What did Dumbledore want from you two?" Asked Ron to Envy and Pride, as Envy petted Pride's head.

"That's something that we can't say." Said Envy, with Pride holding onto his chest, feeling a big sense of comfort.

"You can tell us, we keep Harry's secrets..." Ron started saying, but Envy cut him off.

"It's private." Said Envy, still with the blonde homunculus holding onto him.

"Okay, I understand." Said Ron, while Hermione was starting to eat at a very fast pace, then before she set off to the library, she said bye to the four people she sat with, and then quickly moved out of the hall, to the library.

Right after she left, her seat was taken by Fred Weasley.

"Moody!" He said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," Said George, sitting opposite of Fred, and next to Envy.

"Supercool," Said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat on the other side of George. "We had him this afternoon." He told Harry and Ron.

"What was it like?" Said Harry eagerly, which was what Envy was thinking as he was still petting Pride's head.

After Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks of full meaning, Fred said, "Never had a lesson like it,"

"He knows, man," Said Lee.

"Knows what?" Said Ron, leaning forward, and so was Envy, so that he wouldn't miss a word.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," Said George impressively.

"Doing what?" Said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," Said Fred.

"He's seen it all," Said George.

"'Mazing," Said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule, and Envy stopped petting Pride, but let Pride keep holding onto himself, and then pulled his folded schedule out of his robes, unfolded it, and saw that he had Defense Against The Dark Arts on Thursday.

"Will Pride and I actually have it, or will we have another lesson with Dumbledore? I guess I have to wait..." Said Envy in his head, folding his schedule back up, and putting it back into his robes.

"We haven't got him until Thursday!" Said Ron, clearly disappointed.

"That's a shame. And...I see we have two new people here," Said Fred, looking at the homunculi.

"Yeah, do you know them, Ron?" Said George curiously.

"Not too well, but I did meet them earlier at Breakfast. The Green haired one is Will, and the blonde haired one cuddling Will is Ed." Said Ron, putting his schedule back into his bag.

"Nice to meet ya." Said Fred, looking at Envy and Pride.

"Yes it is." Said George.

"Well, Ron and Harry, we have some plans we need to attend to. Come on, George, let's go." Said Fred, getting up, with George following him.

"Okay. Nice meeting you two. See you around." George said to Envy and Pride, then left with Fred.

"Envy, Pride, are you hiding something?" Asked Harry seconds after Fred and George left.

"...No...we're not..." Said Pride, still clinging onto Envy.

"Really?" Said Harry.

"Really." Said Envy.

This is just one of the weird things that happened, Harry felt that Envy and Pride weren't telling the truth, and something suspicious was going on, though, he felt like couldn't tell Ron or Hermione, but it might have made him feel a bit better if he did.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Chapter 5!

As you can see, Snape made a cameo in the beginning, and there was also the fact that Envy and Pride had a hard time with the first attempt at learning some spells Dumbledore had in mind, and weren't able to cast anyone of them. Though, it's only the beginning of the lessons, so they may get better as the chapters go on. I also needed to keep Moody "teaching" Malfoy in this chapter to keep the original story events from the book. And when I get to the Triwizard Tournament chapters, things are going to get whacky, trust me. And I already have an idea for what Envy can do in the future, though, I can't say what it is, you'll just have to find out. So, yeah. I hope you readers are enjoying this story so far, cause I swear, this is one fun story to write. One more thing, Ed may come back in a future chapter, but it'll only be temporary, because Pride was made from his body, and Pride's the one who is the default personality in this homunculi form. So, yeah. Until next time, *takes a picture of my dog* fuzzy pickles!


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Attempt

Disclaimer: Yep, we all know this, but I'll just say it again for the hell of it. I don't own the rights to FMA, FMA BBI, or Harry Potter. So, I got two interesting suggestions in the reviews on how I could bring Ed back for a bit, and I like the idea of a trigger word. When I'll use it, that may take a few chapters. And my dog, he's a Yellow Labrador Retriever. He's a pretty hyper dog, not to mention. So, anyway, onto Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Second Attempt

"...Where...am...I...?" Said Pride in a dark room, looking around, seeing the figure of a familiar figure in a red cloak, leather pants, and a black shirt under the cloak. "...Who... are you...?" Pride said, now moving closer to the figure. Then, the figure moved closer, to reveal who it actually was. "I'm Edward Elric, Pride. I used to control this body."

"...Edward...what are...you...doing here...?" Asked Pride, clearly confused. "Well, let me say this first before I answer that. I want you to say to Envy that 'Edward says hi, and I miss him', could you please deliver that message?" Said Edward, waiting for Pride's answer.

"...I...will..." Said Pride. "...Now, what...about...my...question?"

"Well, to put it in as quickly as I can, I don't know exactly why I'm here, but remember this, if you ever need anyone to talk to in your dreams, I'm here for you." Said Edward, fading away. Then, seconds later, Pride opened his eyes, to see he was in bed with Envy, who was in a deep sleep.

"...It...was...a dream...?" Said Pride in his head, putting his arms around Envy's sleeping body. "...But...was...that...Edward...real...? '...Edward...says...hi...and...I...miss...him...' ...What...would...Envy think...if...I...said...it was...from...Edward...?"

The thought was on Pride's mind for the rest of the night. Was that really Edward Elric he met, or was it just part of a dream? Either way, Pride was going to deliver the message once Envy woke up in the morning. After hours of drifting in and out of sleep, Pride finally saw Envy waking up, so, he wanted to take this chance.

"Pride, you're up early." Said Envy, yawning as he said the words. "...Yeah...Envy...?" Said Pride, still holding onto the green haired Homunculus on the dorm bed.

"What's up? Got something on your mind, Pride?" Said Envy, grabbing one of Pride's hands, and holding it.

"...I...do..." Said Pride, keeping hold of Envy's hand. "...Edward...wanted me...to...tell...you...that he...says...hi...and...that...he misses...you..."

"Edward? That's impossible..." Envy started to say, but Pride interrupted, saying, "...What...if...part...of...his soul...is...still in...this...body...?"

"Pride, are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Asked Envy in a soft tone.

"...It...felt too...real..." Said Pride, with some confusion in his voice. He then started to feel tears roll down his cheeks, and started to cry.

"Pride, it's okay. Don't worry, even if Edward's soul is still in you, I still love you for you." Said Envy, holding Pride, letting him cry freely on his chest.

"...Really...?" Asked Pride, looking up at Envy, with some tears still flowing down his face.

"Really." Said Envy, whipping Pride's tears, and giving him a kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Said Dumbledore with a slight laugh, who was at the dormitory door. Envy broke the kiss, and said surprised, "Dumbledore! When did you get here?"

"Just now. I have no problem with you two being boyfriends. Now, I have something to tell you two." Said Dumbledore. "I'm free this morning, so, you can come up to my office after breakfast, and try to learn some magic. I mean, last lesson, you two tried your best, no doubt. But, as I said, it takes practice."

"So, we go to your office after breakfast, which means no morning classes?" Asked Envy, just to clarify.

"Yes. Though, at lunch, I have a meeting. By the way, nice clothes." Said Dumbledore, walking out of the dormitory, and closing the door. Envy then looked at his sleeveless turtleneck style shirt, that ended above his stomach and he also looked at his skort.

"And that was coming from a man who's ancient..." Said Envy, then the dormitory door opened again, it was Dumbledore again. "I heard that." He said, closing the door again.

"Anyway, let's get ready." Said Envy, shifting his clothes into a set of Gryffindor robes.

"...Okay...Envy..." Said Pride, starting to put his robes on himself, then, Envy decided to help put them on his boyfriend, and once he was dressed, they headed to the Great Hall. The two decided to sit farther from Harry so they could see him, but they sat in a place where the young wizard couldn't see them. Breakfast went by quite quickly, Envy told Pride about what Edward was like, and how he would react to certain words. That actually made Pride smile and laugh a bit, and that made Envy feel good to know that Pride wasn't just the a shadow of the late Edward Elric, but he was a unique homunculus with a nice personality.

After Breakfast, Envy and Pride went to Dumbledore's office for the second lesson. Once the homunculi reached the gargoyles, Envy said "Cockroach Cluster!" The gargoyles then sprang to life and jumped aside, revealing that same staircase leading up to the headmaster's office again. The couple walked up the stairs, Pride holding Envy's hand, until they reached Dumbledore's office door. Envy knocked, and the door opened. Of course, Dumbledore was in there, the two desks from the first lesson were already there, ready to seat Envy and Pride.

"Okay, grab your wands, have a seat, and let's start with something pretty basic. It's a disarming charm called 'Expelliarmus'." Said Dumbledore as Envy and Pride grabbed their wands and sat down. "As I said, it's a pretty basic spell, but it can come in handy."

"Basic? You mean for humans, right?" Asked Envy, playing around with his wand, then putting it on his desk.

"Well, I don't know how it'll work for you two, but it is pretty basic for a lot of us humans." Said Dumbledore calmly. "Do you want to try using that spell, Envy?"

"...Sure. So, what do I do?" Said Envy, he grabbed his wand, got out of his desk chair, and stood in front of the old wizard.

"Simple. Focus on disarming your opponent as you say 'Expelliarmus'. Now, I'll have my wand out, and when I say go, say it, okay?" Said Dumbledore, grabbing his wand from his robes.

"Okay." Said Envy, trying to put his mind on disarming Dumbledore.

"Three...two...one...go!" Said Dumbledore.

"Expelliarmus!" Envy yelled, focusing on disarming the old wizard in front of him. Immediately after Envy yelled attempting to cast the spell, Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand. Dumbledore looked surprised a bit in the eyes, grabbing his wand from the floor, and went on to say, "Well done, Envy!"

"...Nice job, Envy...!" Said Pride, smiling a bit, keeping his eyes on Envy.

"Now, let's try that again!" Said Dumbledore, in a stance indicating that he was ready for a second attempt from Envy.

* * *

Well, Chapter 6, everyone! The real Ed did appear in Pride's dream, yes. I thought that it was time to show a dream from Pride's perspective, and this does show that a part of Ed is still in Pride. Oh! And this chapter takes place the day after the day that was in the previous chapter, so I thought that was worth mentioning. So, until next time, I hope that your days are going great! *Starts drawing a picture of the snow outside where I live*


	7. Chapter 7: A Class with Mad Eye

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FMA, FMA BBI, or Harry Potter. To answer a question, "Will people think Pride's a werewolf?" Interesting idea for a rumour I could write in a later chapter. Anyway, onto Chapter 7!

* * *

Chapter 7: A class with Mad Eye

After the lesson with Dumbledore, Envy was a bit surprised that he actually disarmed Dumbledore, but, he only disarmed Dumbledore strongly on the first Expelliarmus, the second attempt was good, but not as powerful as the first, and the third was where things went wrong. Envy tried to cast the charm again, but nothing happened that time. When Pride gave it a try, he did manage to get Dumbledore to flinch a bit, but not to get the wand out of his hand.

"It was a good try, Pride. But, I can say that there is room for improvement. Envy, you started out strong, but it kept weakening after the first attempt."

"I don't know what happened." Said Envy, shrugging.

"Well, we're going to have practice more later. You two head off to lunch now." Said Dumbledore, heading to his seat.

"See ya, Dumbledore." Said Envy, grabbing Pride's hand, and walking out with the office with the blonde homunculus, and the two were heading to lunch.

-The next day-

On this day, Envy and Pride's last period had "Defense Against The Dark Arts" class taught by Mad Eye Moody, with Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in that same class.

When Envy and Pride took a seat in two chairs behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and waited for Moody, the students heard the sound of Moody's footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. His clawed, wooden foot was protruding from under his robes.

"You can put those away," He growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

The students returned the books to their bags and Envy kept his eyes on the teacher.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last student had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent with a good majority if the class, only Envy shrugged at what those things were, and Pride mimicked Envy's moves.

"But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," Said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark —"

After Ron interrupted Moody, and he spoke about Ron's father, he gave a harsh laugh, an then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in with many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite in your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Envy laughed under his breath as Lavender jumped and blushed.

"So...do any of you know is which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Envy saw several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," Said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it the Imperius Curse or something?"

"Ah, yes," Said Moody appreciatively, "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody then demonstrated the curse on a spider from a jar. He swung it backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rise onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody, Envy and Pride.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Growled Moody. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," Said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

Envy started drowning out, but at one point, he heard Moody bark, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" which made almost everyone jump. Moody then went through what the other curses were with the other students, which, the other two curses were "The Cruciatus Curse" and "Avada Kedavra", which he demonstrated both the effects of the curses on two more spiders.

Moody made one of the spiders bigger than a tarantula, and tortured the spider with the pain of The Cruciatus Curse, then, he returned it back to normal size. The next one, on the other hand, died at a blinding green light, the hands of "Avada Kedavra". Envy wasn't terribly impressed, he just shrugged, watching the lesson, with Pride keeping his eyes on Envy with a blank expression. Then, Moody started talking again, saying, "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, but I doubt I'd get so much as a nose bleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't find yourself in a situation when you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared, and almost everyone jumped again.

"Now...those are three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills...copy this down..."

They, including Envy and Pride, spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang — but when Moody dismissed them and they left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people discussing the curses in awed voices.

Envy decided to ignore them, and walk to the Great Hall for dinner, with Pride following him, and Envy said to Pride, "I can tell you we won't be able to be affected by those spells, Pride."

"...You...sure, Envy...?" Asked Pride.

"I'm sure." Said Envy, reaching the Great Hall with Pride.

* * *

Just thought I'd say this, if for those of you who don't know, I posted a new FanFiction not too long ago, it's called "Illusions of A Bluebird", it's a prequel to this FanFiction, so, If you're interested in reading it, go check it out. And as you can see, the second lesson started out great, but started to go downhill a bit. Looks like the two homunculi need a lot of practice. Well, I hope that your days are going great, now, I'm going to have some supper, and feed my dog a bit later. So, I'll see you readers later!


End file.
